


there's magic in all of this

by cyclothimic



Series: fuck texting (i want you here) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, LAUREL AND FELICITY DESERVE AN EPIC FRIENDSHIP ARC, Romance, Texting, Valentine's Day, also i miss laurel lance do you understand, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: the one where oliver, tommy, and barry are up to their shenanigans while felicity, laurel, and caitlin freak out, with a lot of teasing and friendship going on.





	there's magic in all of this

**Author's Note:**

> it's been too long since i wrote fanfiction. and i've been apart from the tri-tone universe for too long my fingers were aching. anyway, the third part of the series!
> 
> read, ponder, and enjoy!

_There's magic in our bones,_

_A north star in our soul,_

_That remembers our way home_

_-Sleeping At Last, Body_

* * *

Felicity  
 _Oliver_  
 **Laurel  
** Barry

Thursday (2nd February 2017)  
(9:13 a.m.)  
 _help_

(9:41 a.m.)  
I've helped you plenty

(9:41 a.m.)  
 _she can't cook_

(10:12 a.m.)  
I'M LAUGHING  
(10:13 a.m.)  
Shouldn't you know that already

(10:13 a.m.)  
 _you forget that she and i didn't regularly see each other until recently_

(10:13 a.m.)  
Yeah, but like, you've…slept over

(10:13 a.m.)  
 _we usually eat something else as breakfast_

(10:21 a.m.)  
This is where I stop you and tell you good luck and that I do not want to hear anything about my best friend's sex life.

(10:24 a.m.)  
 _you'll probably find me in the hospital later today_

(10:32 a.m.)  
Okay, I know she can't cook, but she also does not poison. You're just gonna have diarrhea for a couple of hours. Trust me. I've been there.

(10:33 a.m.)  
 _i explicitly asked for help_

(10:33 a.m.)  
Not gonna happen because I have a girlfriend who's waiting for breakfast in bed  
Perfectly edible breakfast.

(10:33 a.m.)  
 _that was uncalled for_.

* * *

Saturday (4th February 2017)  
(3:56 p.m.)  
 **Call your boyfriend**

(4:12 p.m.)  
What  
I'm in the middle of a meeting  
(4:13 p.m.)  
I can't just call my boyfriend because I feel like it  
What's going on anyway?

(4:15 p.m.)  
 **He misses you and he's being an ass to both me and MY boyfriend  
Fiancé*  
Can you believe I still have to get used to calling Tommy that?  
We've been engaged for months.  
I'm pathetic  
**(4:16 p.m.)  
 **Anyway**  
Call him.  
End our misery.  
Take him away from us.  
I just want to kiss my fiancé without our best friend gagging each time

(4:16 p.m.)  
Remember when you and Tommy always made stupid noises when Oliver and I only show a little bit of PDA?  
What do they call it?  
(4:17 p.m.)  
Karma.

(4:34 p.m.)  
 **Felicity**  
This is not sisterhood  
This is not what feminism is about  
Don't disappoint me

(4:36 p.m.)  
Oh don't you bring the feminism card into this conversation. There's no correlation whatsoever.

(4:36 p.m.)  
 **Felicity**  
Please.  
He keeps showing up when we're just about to do the deed  
He's being a real cock block.

(4:38 p.m.)  
I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT  
Also, can't. Because, you know, some of us have to work on the weekends  
Which is cruel  
But the salary helps

(4:43 p.m.)  
 **I hereby rescind my declaration of liking towards you**

(4:51 p.m.)  
You can't.  
You need me to fix your computers and phone too much.

(4:51 p.m.)  
 **You're mean**

(4:56 p.m.)  
Enjoy being cock blocked, Ms Lance ;)

* * *

Friday (10th February 2017)  
(10:12 p.m.)  
So Oliver told me something really interesting just now

(10:13 p.m.)  
 **Nothing he says is interesting**

(10:13 p.m.)  
As his girlfriend, I am offended on his part  
As a person who's renowned for turning a conversation interesting in the most embarrassing ways, I agree  
Which is why it surprised me when this is ACTUALLY interesting

(10:13 p.m.)  
 **Should I be scared**

(10:14 p.m.)  
Depends on what you're willing to do to keep my mouth shut

(10:14 p.m.)  
 **I won't rule out murder**

(10:17 p.m.)  
That's illegal. Your dad's literally a cop.

(10:35 p.m.)  
 **You also forget I'm the district attorney**

(10:35 p.m.)  
Laurel, honey, I can spread the news on the internet before I release my last breath

(10:35 p.m.)  
 **Guess this is what they call mutually assured destruction**

(10:35 p.m.)  
Who's the capitalist and who's the communist?

(10:37 p.m.)  
 **None of those are appealing**

(10:38 p.m.)  
Explain to me how we went from this very rarely interesting thing that Oliver told me to the Cold War

(10:48 p.m.)  
 **That's normally how it goes with you, isn't it?**

(10:50 p.m.)  
While that is true, RUDE OMG  
Anyway, are you ready to be blackmailed?

(10:51 p.m.)  
 **Shoot.**

(10:51 p.m.)  
In a church? Really?  
(10:56 p.m.)  
You there?  
(10:58 p.m.)  
Did you die?  
(11:01 p.m.)  
Should I call 911?

(11:05 p.m.)  
 **I'm gonna kill him**

(11:06 p.m.)  
I mean, Oliver, I understand  
But you? A woman of the law? A woman who understands the importance of swearing by the Bible? Really?  
(11:07 p.m.)  
I am both appalled and proud

(11:07 p.m.)  
 **We were 19**

(11:07 p.m.)  
You told me you knew you wanted to be a lawyer since you were 15

(11:08 p.m.)  
 **We were also horny  
I'm surprised you're taking this so calmly**

(11:08 p.m.)  
Oh I wasn't calm at all  
I laughed my ass off  
I'm actually more surprised that Oliver even went to church at all

(11:09 p.m.)  
 **Did I mention I hate you**

(11:09 p.m.)  
You really don't  
Does Tommy know?

(11:09 p.m.)  
 **Oliver tells him everything**

(11:09 p.m.)  
And he said nothing? I might applaud him for his gentlemanly ways  
(11:10 p.m.)  
Not that condoning pleasures of the flesh in a holy ground is gentlemanly at all  
But we all know the church is just a load of crap

(11:10 p.m.)  
 **Oh yeah, your atheism just does not show with all the time you cringe at the mention of a church**

(11:10 p.m.)  
Oh yeah, I'm known for my subtlety

(11:13 p.m.)  
 **And Tommy's done worse than doing it in a church**

(11:16 p.m.)  
Ooooohhhh  
Pray tell madam

(11:16 p.m.)  
 **:-)**

(11:18 p.m.)  
Do you want me to accidentally leak the news that Starling City's very own District Attorney once did it in a church?  
Might I just clarify that I don't think that it's shameful  
I mean, for Pete's sake, if you're a dude, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.  
(11:19 p.m.)  
But we were blessed with vaginas.  
(Also I was totally joking about the leaking it out thing)  
(But I won't rule out telling, you know, Thea, about it )

(11:20 p.m.)  
 **You are a cruel, cruel woman**

(11:21 p.m.)  
I have my moments

* * *

Monday (13th February 2017)  
(2:01 a.m.)  
Dude  
Since I've helped you a hell of a lot to get together with Felicity  
I'm ready to cash in

(9:23 a.m.)  
 _barry what the fuck_

(10:42 a.m.)  
Language

(10:45 a.m.)  
 _what do you want_

(10:45 a.m.)  
Have you planned anything for tomorrow

(10:46 a.m.)  
 _what's tomorrow?_

(10:49 a.m.)  
Of course you don't know what tomorrow is  
Why would you?  
Fucking Casanova who humps and dumps and doesn't even get blamed for it

(10:52 a.m.)  
 _hey this is not how you cash in  
and what's tomorrow_

(10:56 a.m.)  
It's Valentine's Day, you idiot  
Your girlfriend, my best friend, will be waiting for you to serve her with chocolates and flowers and a nice dinner and the best sex of her life  
And you won't have anything to give for it  
Plus, that will be the last time I mention your sex life

(11:04 a.m.)  
 _crap  
i give her the best sex of her life all the time  
_(11:05 a.m.)  
 _and i'm pretty sure felicity's not the kind of girl who wants chocolates and flowers_

(11:05 a.m.)  
I said that's the last time about your sex life  
Sometimes I wonder if I should have helped patch you and Felicity together  
Honestly, my best friend deserves better

(11:08 a.m.)  
 _barry, enlighten me_

(11:09 a.m.)  
Sometimes  
A girl, no matter how strong and independent she is, just wants to be wined and dined so she knows that she's appreciated

(11:11 a.m.)  
 _help_

(11:16 a.m.)  
You are wasting my time.  
I just want to cash in on the favor(s).

(12:43 p.m.)  
 _tommy just gave me a great idea_

(12:43 p.m.)  
I'm gonna regret this  
Honestly, I'm just such a nice person.  
What idea?

(12:45 p.m.)  
 _i think it's better if all three of us come out and discuss our plans_

(12:46 p.m.)  
What plans?  
Oliver, I don't know Tommy.  
Also, I JUST WANTED TO CASH IN ON THAT FAVOR JESUS CHRIST WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO HARD

(12:53 p.m.)  
 _jitters in 20 min_

(1:02 p.m.)  
Oliver!  
For fuck's sake.

* * *

(8:45 p.m.)  
 **I think Tommy's up to something and I'm not sure I like it**

(8:56 p.m.)  
Weird, because I feel like Oliver's up to something too  
(9:02 p.m.)  
Wait, Caitlin just sent me a text and said that Barry's acting weird

(9:03 p.m.)  
 **We're not gonna die, are we**

(9:06 p.m.)  
If anyone is  
I think it's the boys rather than us  
I can't imagine the three of them doing anything together  
(9:08 p.m.)  
Caitlin agrees, said that there's highly likely chance that it'll turn out hazardous

(9:12 p.m.)  
 **Tommy just told me that there's something he needed to deal with at the club  
It's Monday**

(9:14 p.m.)  
Oliver just said the same thing…  
Caitlin said Barry was craving Subway and went out before she could say anything

(9:14 p.m.)  
 **Do we investigate?**

(9:15 p.m.)  
I don't know  
You're the lawyer

(9:19 p.m.)  
 **You're the genius.**

(9:20 p.m.)  
While I'm flattered, I will leave the decision making to you.

(9:23 p.m.)  
 **Actually, I'm too tired for this. What say we leave the boys to their shenanigans and we go out for a cuppa?**

(9:34 p.m.)  
I endorse this idea  
I'll let Caitlin know  
Jitters in 20

* * *

Tuesday (14th February 2017)  
(7:27 p.m.)  
[Incoming call]  
"This is emergency situation. Code One. Oliver left me a note, asking me to go to Verdant."

" **I got the same note.** "

"The fuck is going on?"

" **Also, Caitlin just came barreling through my door, waving the same note from Barry.** "

"Is it cowardly of me to say that I'm scared?"

" **Let's just go and see what they're up to.** "

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

 

(7:56 p.m.)  
[Incoming call]  
" **Where are you?** "

"Oliver's office. Where are you?"

" **My note told me to go to Tommy's. Caitlin went to the basement.** "

"I think Caitlin's chances of getting murdered are getting higher."

" **It's Tuesday, and there's no one here. Why is there no one here?** "

"I have – Oh."

" **What? Felicity, what is – Oh.** "

"I gotta – I gotta go."

" **Yeah me too.** "

* * *

Wednesday (15th February 2017)  
(9:56 a.m.)  
 _you have some pipes on you_

(10:08 a.m.)  
Likewise.

(10:09 a.m.)  
 _best sex of my life_

(10:09 a.m.)  
While I normally refuse to talk about your sex life, I have to say: same.

* * *

(11:59 a.m.)  
Best sex of my life.

(12:09 p.m.)  
 **That church can go suck it.**

(12:10 p.m.)  
Virtual high five, sister.

**Author's Note:**

> well this just became a clusterfuck of i dont know what the fuck this is


End file.
